


Do I Love You...? [ON HOLD DUE TO RE-WRITE]

by Meowsmers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Humans hate monsters, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sans knows whats up, monsters just want peace, possible Papyrus x Mettaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsmers/pseuds/Meowsmers
Summary: When Frisk finally gives in and acknowledges the spirit that's been following her ever since she first set foot in the Underground all those years ago, she's faced with a choice.This choice among others, will determine the future of both humans and monsters alike, their safety, and the overall outcome of the new world.She didn't realize being the ambassador would be this hard.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

Frisk's POV-

Here I was again, my friends gone while Asriel had been in front of me. It was another pacifist run, and as always, Asriel broke the barrier and all the monsters and I would get to go to the surface. Yet, something was different this time.  
Yes, I forgave Asriel, he broke the barrier.

But...something was off. I had noticed how a spirit that strangely looked like Chara had been following me lately, not quite sure why actually. She would rarely speak to me though, not sure why. Maybe because she hated me..?  
No, I'm sure that's not it. She probably just has trust issues, or just wants to get to know me first. Yeah, that's it.  
Besides that, I enjoyed living with Toriel all the time. Her stories and pie never got old to me. I just loved it all so much, everything felt perfect to me. And nobody had questioned me speaking to myself (Chara) in my room lately, or that was, until this morning...

This morning...

It was just me sitting in my room, like it usually had been now since we were at the surface. But of course, some things change. I had Chara's spirit beside me almost all the time now. When I first started to see her, I found it strange, peculiar and weird. But as time passed, I realized how cool it was.  
But there was just one uncool thing about me seeing her. No one else could see her at all... I found that fact a bit weird, actually. Why was I the only one that was able to see her. Why not anyone else..?

I was in the middle of thinking about this strangeness, when suddenly I heard a voice from next to me. It was Chara.

"Hey frisk.." Chara has said, startling me that she had spoken when I wasn't paying attention.

"Mhm, what's up..?" I replied to her, wanting to know what she was talking to me for.

"You know what my name is, right...?"

I stayed silent for a moment, clearly knowing it, but the words not coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah, i remember from another timeline. It's Chara right?" I responded to her.

She was about to respond with what looked like a yes before I looked up at her and noticed her looking to the left, which I then also did the same.

....

It was Toriel, my mom from ever since we had gotten to the surface.  
She looked at me for a moment before asking a question.

"My child, were you...speaking to yourself..?" Toriel said.

I quickly replied to her, not wanting her in the room at the moment,

"Oh, yes I was Mom"

She stayed silent for a moment before I quickly added..

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to do over the free time. Since we usually just stay home."

Toriel stares at me for a moment questionably and seriously before her face eventually gave up and softened.

"Alright Frisk, just tell me if you need anything, alright..?" Toriel said.

I quickly responded with a "yes" and watched her exit the room, shutting the door behind herself.

I sighed in relief as I looked back to the spirit of Chara.

"That was a close one..." I could hear her mutter to herself.

...  
I still don't understand why she's being nice...Or how I see her...

All I know is that...  
I have the urge to somehow bring her back....

585 words.


	2. Cutting it Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are debating on what to think of what Frisk is up to.

Frisk's POV-

So...yesterday didn't go as I had planned it to that much. First, it started with Toriel coming into my room when I was speaking to Chara, and than I was questioned a lot afterwards.  
However, I had thought a lot more after yesterday about Chara. There had to be something that could help bring her back, right? I decided to get out of my thoughts and just get ready for the upcoming day instead.  
I hopped off my bed that Toriel had set up for me after we had first gotten to the surface, soon making my way to the closet to pick out new clothes for myself. After searching for a bit, I ended up picking out a simple striped t-shirt and leggings. Not sophisticated, but it's what I enjoyed wearing often. I eventually made my way out of the room, soon walking towards the kitchen where I figured that most of my friends had been at the moment. I was right. There stood the friends i had made throughout this route, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Flowey, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton, and even Napstablook.

I soon just decided to walk over to Toriel and Sans who were as always, doing puns. I didnt mind though, I've always loved to listen to them make bad ones while Papyrus just complained in the background. It was funny in my opinion.  
When i finally made my way over to both of them, Sans had stared at me with a questionable look on his face, while Toriel just tried to act natural.

Great, I guess Sans knows about me talking to "myself" now. I thought to myself.

When neither of them decided to say anything and just smile at me, I just decided to walk over to Alphys and Undyne instead. Who, in this case, were a lot more friendly at the moment.  
Undyne was the first to spot me.

"Hey punk!" Undyne said, getting the attention of Alphys to me also.

"Hello!" I said to her enthusiastically while waving a bit, despite just waking up. "Anything interesting happening...?"  
Undyne just shook her head no, while Alphys decided to say something this time.

"U-Uhm, well.." She stuttered our as I waited patiently for her to finish her sentence. "I r-recently got an application for a job as a scientist.  
I smiled at her enthusiastically, clearly making her happy and smile in response, clearly still nervous in some sort of way. I soon looked back to Undyne, who actually looked like she just remembered something that had happened recently.

"I actually did recently get a job as an officer!" Undyne stayed proudly, clearly happy with her achievement. "The other employees were quite hesitant at first, but we eventually all were decently friendly with each other." Undyne once again stated. I smiled at her being happy about this.  
"That's great Undyne!" Alphys started before I could say the same.

"Yeah, great job Undyne!" I agreed with Alphys, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible so Undyne couldnt mess with me about being lonely, while she had her girlfriend.  
Though I think she was able to see the look on my face and clearly wanted to tease me.

"Well, wanna come alone with me and my girlfriend to lunch?" Undyne stated, clearly trying to emphasize the 'alone' part.  
I just nodded as if to say 'yes', while not actually saying the word though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we finally had arrived at the place for lunch, I had noticed how Mettaton, of course, had been running it. Though I didn't even wanna bother to ask how he had already gotten a restaurant when we had just recently gotten to the surface.  
I just decided to follow behind both Undyne and Alphys and just go inside, since I didn't want to make them wait any longer at this point.  
After walking into the place, I noticed how both Undyne and her girlfriend had already been sitting themselves down at a certain table.  
I decided to do the same, soon getting water poured for us at our table afterwards.  
...  
I thought for a moment at the word 'alone' that Undyne had cleanly stated in her sentence before.  
I mean, was I really alone..?  
I hesitantly decided to check beside me while both Undyne and Alphys were distracted with searching for food items on the menu.  
There stood a faint shadow like figure with dark brown hair and red eyes, still continuing to wear a green and yellow striped sweater. This girl, still clearly following me after the events from before, was known as Chara. The girl I so desperately wanted to help for some reason....

and the one I saw and gave mercy in my first genocide run...

I shook my head out of that thought, soon realizing that I must've been dozing off into the space that chara's ghostly appearance had once been before she moved somewhere else in the place.  
I eventually turned my head back to Alphys and Undyne, Undyne wearing a questionable look while staring at me, while Alphys just continued to be fixated in her menu and food options.

"Hey punk, you good?" Undyne asked as I could see a hint of concern in her eyes.  
I didn't want to make her worried, especially since she would be extremely caring because of what I had done to help her.  
So I just quickly nodded my head before observing my own menu, checking the options that I had to enjoy the time I had here before heading back to the house.........

And as far as I knew, back at the house, things would be less dramatic and worrying...

Or so I thought...


	3. Planning makes perfect-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about the future begins. 
> 
> Toriel seems to be confused and concerned now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, Chara will be considered Undyne and Alphys' daughter at one point, not Toriels. Plus, Frisk, as already know, is Toriels child.

Frisk's POV

I sighed heavily, just beginning to walk back into the house with Undyne and Alphys.

Jeez, that was cute and torture at the same time. I thought to myself, recalling the times I had to listen to Undyne flirting with Alphys.

I quickly hurried into the house, blocking my thoughts for now as I had gone in. Soon enough, being greeted by Toriel, my mother.  
I slightly pushed past her, giving a small wave to the now concerned Toriel behind me.  
However, I didn't mind the concerned glare from her, standing behind me. I had something else on my mind, or...someone, I should say.

I sigh, making it to the room that had been assigned to myself in the house. Everything seemed normal. That is, if you were someone besides me.  
In front of me stood Chara, the girl I was now so used to seeing near me, rather than when I had first seen her.  
She wore, as always, a striped green and yellow sweater. Her appearance seeming ghost like, but still touchable.

I wave slightly at her, beginning to approach her. The same though as before sticking in my head, thought not coming out in words.

"Oh, well would you look who's back again." Chara states, a firm expression in response to my wave.

I chuckle slightly, smiling in return, even when she wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Well, I bet you were extremely bored without me..!" I state, waiting for her response.

I notice Chara slightly roll her eyes, a small smile creeping on her face afterwards.

"Psh, you wish."I heard her say as she stops leaning against the wall, now just standing up straight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(About 2 hours later)

There I laid on my bed, as always when it came close to later in the day. Though, this time, it seemed different to me.  
I thought for a moment.

Could it be because of what I was thinking about earlier in the day...?

I glanced over at Chara, her stance still remaining as it was before, though this time, she was just watching what was on the TV.

It's foolish of me, to even think that this plan could be possible.

I faltered to myself for a moment, a bit disappointed at the thought of it.

Would she even agree to try to do it with me..?

....

No, she hates you, Frisk.

I sighed, shaking off the thought.

Stop it Frisk, you need to ask her to get this off your mind.

And so, I began to lift my head up. Eventually progressing to slipping off of my bed and approaching Chara, myself.

"Uhm- Chara..?" I began to speak, though hardly getting her attention off from the television screen.

"Chara, can I speak to you for a moment please..?" I once again stated, hoping that this time she's respond.

When she didn't, I'd surely had enough at this point.

"Chara...!" I practically yelled at her, finally earning her gaze from the TV to me.

"What, I'm trying to watch something." Chara blankly started, clearly not in much a mood to talk right now.

"I uh- would like to speak to you about something." I said, just a 'tad bit' nervous.

I saw her raise an eyebrow, that being my own small cue to go further with the question.

"Well, I was uhm- wondering if you wanted to try and...." I tried finishing off the statement before Chara joined in.

"And..?"

"Well, get you back into your body.." I stated, averting my gaze before glancing back in her direction.

Her eyes were wide open, a shocked expression worn by herself.

"Wait a damn second, you want to try and get my ghostly and soulless self, back into my body..?" Chara stated, clearly thinking about how it was possible, but curious to hear my plan on it.

"Well, yeah..?" I said shyly, just hoping she'd agree.

I watched as Chara shrugged, sighing afterwards.

"Y'know what, sure. We can try this whole plan of yours out." Chara said, the excitement from my own self getting the best of me as I launch myself to Chara, somehow, being able to hug her.

"Jeez, Frisk. A little over excited." I heard her chuckle slightly as I released from the hug, smiling at her.

...

"Well then, lets hear this whole plan of yours, shall we...?

And so it began...


End file.
